1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition for a color filter in a liquid crystal display device, and a color filter and liquid crystal display device formed by the aforementioned photosensitive resin composition. More particularly, the invention also provides a photosensitive resin composition for a color filter having high developability, good hardness, and good sputtered resistance and a color filter and liquid crystal display device formed by the aforementioned photosensitive resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a color filter has been applied widely in a color liquid crystal display device, color fax machine, color camera and other office equipments, the production technology of the color filter also tends to diversify, for example, a dyeing method, a printing method, a plating method, and a dispersion method, and wherein the dispersion method is a mainstream. The dispersion method, first, uses chrome/chromium or a photosensitive resin to form a black matrix for shading on a glass substrate, and coats a photosensitive resin (also referred as color photoresist) dispersed with a red pigment on the glass substrate. After the steps of exposure and development, a red pixel can be obtained. Such process is repeated, and a green and blue pixel can be obtained thereby. The red, green and blue pixels are separated by the black matrix, and a pixel color layer is formed on the glass substrate. A protective film is applied onto the pixel color layer as needed. Then, a transparent conductive film is formed on the protective film. After cutting, the color filter is prepared.
In the process of forming the color filter, the pixel color layer out of a needed pattern is removed after development. Even though in a process of brushing, it also needs to make sure the needed pattern not to be damaged or lacked. Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-234313 discloses using a specific filler to improve the hardness of the pixel color layer.
In order to simplify the process and pursue high transmittance, the protective film is often omitted. However, because omitting the protective film, the pixel color layer of Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-234313 can not bear strong electron beam and cleavages in a process of sputtering to form the transparent conductive film.
Therefore, a photosensitive resin composition that enhancing the developability, hardness and sputtered resistance at the same time is a target remained to be achieved.